Sienna Black - The Angel Within
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Sienna Black, hunter is broken and traumatized and approached by an angel, Trinity. Trinity was Michael's second in command but is now fallen and in need of a vessel. As Lucifer returns they will be bound together fighting the evil he releases.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sienna Black ™, born Feb. 23, 1977 in a small town in Le Flore County Oklahoma. My parents Lynn and James Black were loving and caring. My mother died in a car accident when I was five my father raised me from then on. He was a hunter like his father before him. I grew up learning to hunt and we traveled across the United States many times over the years following this case or that. My father was killed in a hunt when I was nineteen. After that I took on exotic dancing to support my hunting ventures.

At the age of twenty one I found myself hunting alone. It was late fall (Discrepancies to Sam's bio, when this was done we melded the two.) A preschool caring for disabled children the Kitty Petty Institute in Palo Alto California had been flagged. Something wasn't right, children were becoming horribly sick and nothing could be done. But the one thing they had in common was the school they attended. After some investigation I came across and unusual hand-print left by a couple of the children's bedrooms.

Having no idea I was dealing with a Shtriga I clueless, pursued the case. Ending up nearly being killed, Sam living in Palo Alto at the time with Jessica had seen the recent event's and recognized what was going on. He killed the Shtriga. For some reason we seemed to hit it becoming very close friends.

We remained in contact over the next couple of years, eventually he introduced me to his brother Dean. And that's where things got complicated. I ended up hunting with Christian Campbell finding out that Sam's cousin was questionable. After Dean telling me not to. His dislike for Christian very noticeable. On a hunt with Christian for ghouls I found that he didn't want them dead but wanted them captured. After him nearly being killed by one, I agreed to help him get the one back to Samuel Campbell. As he started up the van though hell broke loose when he commented about Sam being something of a freak himself. I drew down on him in a blink of an eye and came damn close to putting a bullet in his brain over that.

Parting ways with Christian that night I took off to hunt on my own again. Meeting up with Dean by accident we began talking and the truth of Christian came out. He wasn't happy I'd not listened to him. After that I left for awhile, Sam seemed to be doing better and I didn't feel I was needed around anymore. Admitting though I'd started to like Dean by then, seeing him and Lexi back together I just needed to get away from that. When you really care you want to see people happy even if your own heart is breaking.

I realized then I loved him. Flash forward, I end up coming back he's single and we start dating. Rocky road from the beginning it's like two tornado's colliding, each with a will of stone. Had alot of good memories as well but fate has a mind of it's own.

As Sam's soul hang's in the balance, research turns up the Key of Solomon. A ring that can enslave any demon within's it's vicinity. Castiel agreeing to bring the ring to Dean so he can control Crowley to make him give Sam's soul back. Angels not able to weld the ring thus it having to be someone who would use it but not be seduced by the power it had. Dean being the primary choice.

Crowley captures me and the torture begins, broken and bleeding. Crowley pulls out a trump card, he promises to offer Dean a deal trade his soul to bring back his Dad. Knowing Dean had not been himself lately doing things that were irrational she believed if Dean was offered something like that he'd take it. So she agree's to betray Dean and bring the ring to Crowley. Hoping that they could find another way to rescue Sam's soul. Crowley having wounding her badly leaving her on unconscious in her motel room, expected her to call Dean for help right away.

But instead she called Sam...

Sam and Ruby, yeah I know the irony helping her recover enough to be able to go home. On getting home she's in alot of pain and really doesn't pay attention. Never turning the light on she doesn't realize that her bed's covered in yellow roses, whom Angelus left. Seems to be were his fascination with her starts.

Dean shows up and hell breaks loose. Desperate over the situation with Crowley, Sienna begins to try to push Dean away knowing she can't really betray him.

Sam's soul is returned and things start to calm down but then Alastair comes along. He captures and tortures her. Making sure to tell her she's pregnant with Dean's son right before he kills her.

In a confrontation with Dean, Alastair breaks the rules and takes him to hell. Being sure to tell him about Sienna and the baby. Dean being who he is gives in to govern the Armies of Hell if Sienna is brought back unharmed.

Alastair a bastard brings her back but leaves her seconds before and oncoming car hits her. (Here is an excerpt from those rp's)

Alastair_DSM *Headlight's blind me not having time to move or even scream, put's my hands up to block my eyes, intense pain everything going black.*

Doctor and nurse talking, then almost silence, the room dark, drip from the I.V. bag and the pressure suction sound every few moments as the ventilator manages her breathing for her. Mind layers between the fog of a swollen brain and massive painkillers, she runs in the darkness trying to escape something lurking ever chasing her.-

-Bits and pieces of a memory, happiness, a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, then stark terror trying to hold on Ripped away, heart rate picking up, unmoving but mind very aware, unable to break past the fog. Desperate, monitors start to sound off, Nurse rushing in pushing sediatives, slowly medicine kicking in, drowning feeling as I slip deeper into sleep.-

-Strong enough to breath on her own now the nurses remove the ET tube, putting her on a low dose of oxygen, still heavily sedated, some brain swelling going down but still under close observation.-

-Hospital care coordinator call's the local police to get finger prints taken since she was found with no idea and will need more surgeries in order to repair some damage by the car. Baby lost and internal injuries included damage to reproductive organs leaving her unable to have more children.-

-As the police detective comes in making notes gently lift's her fingers one my one getting a full set of prints to take back and send into the NCIC database for Missing and Unidentified Person's system. Telling the nurse it my take awhile depends if she has been reported missing every finger printed in the new system or has a criminal record. He fills out the form noting her hair, eye color, height, weight, looks for any identifying marks such as tattoo's.

After filling the form completing out takes it back to the office scanning her prints into FBI's IAFIS (Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System) going back to his desk to pull of the traffic accident report shakes head as the story from the driver is that she appeared in the intersection with a man, who magically disappeared and left her there, having no time to swerve or hit the breaks. Thinking about the young woman, not noticing any wedding band or even a white ring were it would be his first thought is this is foul play and the driver just panicked and overexaggerated.

Having taken eye witness reports from even trained law enforcement personnel from the same unit tell two complete different stories. Lawrence now having between 90,000 and 100,000 people. Won't be easy to find someone who know's her. Walks over to dispatch having them put a bolo out with a picture taken by him sending it to the different stations and county sheriff's office to see if anything comes back.-

-Back at the hospital nurses alerted to a sinus bradycardia, in which her heart rate is down to 60 beats or less a minute, they are worried of the intracranial pressure from the head wound she sustained. Doctor orders a intracranial transducer to be put in to drain CSF (cerebrospinal fluid) off to reduce the pressure and keep tabs on the numbers.-

-Nurse checks the chart making notes of the vital signs, order for physical therapy and more blood work to be drawn-

-heart starting to pound, sheer panic, body absolutely still but mind racing, deep REM sleep, screams over and over unable to run, or make it stop, blood pressure rising, perspiration causing her hair to mat to her face, terror and tremendous sense of loss, EKG showing tachycardia working into atrial fibrillation, monitor going off alerting the nurses station.

They come rushing in to watch the monitor flatline, they call a code and begin CPR. As they work her mind locks onto a voice, male deep soothing, she starts to fight again, team stops the compressions as a PQRST wave bounces up to show her heart is out of fibrillation able to beat normally, they watch as breathing a sigh of relief as she drops into a normal sinus rhythm. His voice calming her, in her dream she is held safe, hazel eyes with tiny specks of of blue, green and gold, bring her back.-

-Detective Jason Miller stops by the hospital to talk with the nurse on duty to inquire about Jane Doe and shares some news the fingerprints come back to one Sienna Black out of Oklahoma. Advising them to call soon as she is conscious so he can question her and get to the bottom of how this all happened. Wonder's silently why no one has reported her missing yet.

Shakes his head walking down the hallway of the hospital punching the button to take him downstairs. Going over the details of the case in his head, things don't add up. Her record is spotless no arrest's, hell not even a traffic ticket. Noting she does have a concealed weapon's permit though, but writes that off to a woman alone needing protection. Having called the local authorities and finding out there are no living relatives that is known of and no one has seen her in her home town in years.-

-In surgery, four titanium screws and plate are secured to her right tibia to allow the bone to heal correctly, doctor pleased with the result's and with her vitals. Schedule's surgery for her hand later in the week.-

-Per doctor's order's they decrease the amount of sedatives so that she can wake up, doing a physical test she reacts to painful stimuli,which is a good sign, although her pupils are not reactive yet and uneven but to be expected with the trauma, doctor order's CT Scans guessing that there is pressure effecting the optical nerves.-

(Upon waking up Sienna is befriended by a nurse named Nellie Jones and a Detective named Jason Miller in Lawrence. Jason's grandfather owns the cabin she stays in. This is were after Dean get's out of hell, talks to Castiel and they find her there. Castiel explains the injuries and her memory lose to Dean telling him the situation should be handled with care.)

-Sits on the bank next to the lake, able to hear the water ripple, feeling the sunlight on my skin, blurry images, but atleast it's better than nothing.-

-thoughtful somewhat tired from not sleeping well last night, rests my head on my knees trying to remember, closing my eyes hearing the birds chirp. Flashes of the dream last night being terrified then the voice with hazel eyes, strong arms and feeling safe and loved, sighs, wonders if I'm truly alone.-

-unaware of anyone near, chin rests on my knees, tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, blank stare towards the water- Dean_W_DSM CastielDSM

CastielDSM *raises a brow* Well that's original..*taking a deep breath walks over to where SiennaDSM is sat, hesitates a moment smiling as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear* ..Hey..

Dean_W_DSM -Lifts my head up slowly, emotions welling up in me, that voice. Turns to where it come from, uncertain of anything anymore, considering I've lost my mind the trauma playing tricks with me, voice soft unsure.- Hello? CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM *he stays back, allowing them some time as he observes* SiennaDSM

SiennaDSM *frowning slightly as your eyes don't meet mine, turns to CastielDSM mouthing 'can she see me?' * Hey I'm..I'm Dean I just moved into the cabin round the..corner *shakes head wondering why I suddenly suck at lying, uncertain watches Sienna waiting for a reaction*

Dean_W_DSM *shakes his head sadly* SiennaDSM

Dean_W_DSM -Putting a hand on the ground, pushing up to stand, dusts my hands off. Bites my lip, thinking I've imagined the similarities in the voice, small smile.- Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Sienna. -lifts a hand to shake- Forgive me, I had an accident -inwardly cringing at the word accident- I can't see very well right now. CastielDSM

SiennaDSM *catching CastielDSM 's gesture nods back, swallows hard hating seeing her like this, looks back to Sienna, taking her hand gently shaking it, trying to keep voice casual* Good to meet you Sienna..

Dean_W_DSM -smiles, can't help but ask the voice the same, tilts my head- Have we.. have we meet before?

SiennaDSM *glances to CastielDSM his words about not frightening her fresh in memory* Huh? I don't think so..I don't know...do I seem familiar? *shuts the hell up, shaking head knowing I'm screwing this up*

Dean_W_DSM -Getting an odd sense of deja vu, the warmth of his hand , fingers graze the inside of of his palm as I take my hand away- It's just your voice... -nervous laugh- I'm sorry don't mind me. Have you lived here long? CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM *watches as they shake hands and wonder if SiennaDSM will recognize him*

SiennaDSM *clears throat, casting another glance at CastielDSM sadness in eyes, looks back, shakes head* No moved in just the other day..my brother helped me, Sam, Sam Winchester..maybe you know him..*trails off, hoping the name triggers something in your memory*

Dean_W_DSM -Thinks, slowly shakes my head- No I don't think so, but I don't remember much of anything. It's -voice uneven- frustrating. CastielDSM

SiennaDSM *nods slowly, watching you* Yeah I bet..can I ask you what happened..sorry if it's none of my business..just curious by nature *reassuring smile, thinking idiot she can't see you* CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM *smiles softly as he listens to their conversation, knowing they will be fine* SiennaDSM

Dean_W_DSM -Put's my hand out finds a large rock to sit on eases down onto it, folds my hands in my lap, knowing somehow deep down you won't hurt me, clears my throat.- Jason.. um Detective Miller said I was in the middle of the road and a car hit me, unable to stop in time. -sighs, saying to myself mostly- Why would I be in the middle of the road..

SiennaDSM *listens, anger rising, jaw clenched muscles tensed, mutters* That sonofabitch..*voice low, unable to stop the words leaving mouth* I'm so sorry.. CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM -Head comes up in the direction of your voice, stands to quickly stumbles back towards the lake.-

Dean_W_DSM *sensing his anger steps forward, knowing something is wrong as she falls toward the lake* SiennaDSM

SiennaDSM *Instincts kicking in ,reaches out catching hold of your arms as you stumble,pulling you towards me away from the lake* You alright? *concerned, knowing CastielDSM was right, I just frightened you*

Dean_W_DSM -gasps, fingers grasp your shirt and arms, swallows hard- I.. -desperation in my voice- tell me what you meant.. only a few people knew someone was there in the road with me..

Dean_W_DSM *comes closer, speaking in his mind* Dean, you need to tread carefully. SiennaDSM

SiennaDSM Damnit *holding you steady, glances to CastielDSM hearing his words* I meant the driver..the driver shoulda been watching where he was going..sonofabitch..*holds breath hoping you calm down, looking again to Cas slight shrug, totally lost for what's the right thing to do* What'd you mean someone was in the road with you?

Dean_W_DSM -Visibly shaken, having lost my orientation of where I am listens for the water, hearing small splashes behind me, takes a deep breath, feeling like I just want to weep, unable to remember things, not being able to see.- Nothing I'm very sorry I'm a bit on edge. I should lay down. -voice distant now- It was nice to meet you Dean. -puts a hand out, tentative step towards the cabin.-

SiennaDSM *seeing how unnerved you are, without thinking puts an arm around the back of your waist* Let me help you get inside CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM SiennaDSM *steps out of her way as she come toward the cabin, seeing him move to help her and wondering if it is for the best*

*looking over seeing CastielDSM 's expression thinking I just made a very bad move* SiennaDSM

Dean_W_DSM -Knowing I should be stronger, tell you I can do it all by myself but to tired to, a feeling of safety.- Thank you

SiennaDSM *Relaxes some, relived I didn't freak you out, guiding you towards the cabin door* No worries..wouldn't be a good neighbor if I didn't help you out.. CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM SiennaDSM *watches them as they move to the cabin, walking toward the lake, giving them more time as his thoughts move to heaven and the situation there*

Dean_W_DSM -Stands at the door, inhales deeply, he even smells familiar.- Dean would it be odd for me ask if I can touch your face? It helps to recognize people. -thinks he is going to think I'm crazy- CastielDSM

SiennaDSM Err..*looks round for CastielDSM seeing his back turned as he walks to the lake, turns to you shrugs* Yeah sure..why not...*stands in front of you, holding breath without realizing it*

Dean_W_DSM -Look of concentration on my face, hand reaches out touches your chest, small laugh as my hand travel's up- You seem to be tall mister. -smiles as slender fingers move over your chin-

SiennaDSM *shrugs* Depends who I'm standing next to *smiling as your fingers move across my face, watching you intently, hoping for some sign of recognition* CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM -laughs- I guess so -feeling the cleft in his chin, the tiny laugh lines around his eyes, impulsive question.- What color are they? -thinking no way they will be what I secretly am wishing-

Dean_W_DSM *turns around and sees them on the porch* SiennaDSM

SiennaDSM *watching you, raises a brow, surprised by the question* Greeny brown kinda color *shrugs* hazel I guess why? CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM -Eyes widen some, fingers by there own will travel over his lips, then hand drops away.- You'd think I'm crazy..

Dean_W_DSM SiennaDSM *he smiles softly as he goes and sits on the same rock she used earlier, leaning his elbows on his thighs as he touches her mind*

SiennaDSM *watching your expression, knowing something is coming back, catching your hand in mine as it drops away, voice low* Try me.. CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM -thankful for the contact, has no idea how to explain things- I have these nightmares -tears start to fall- but then -swallows hard- there is a man he makes me feel.. loved, safe.

SiennaDSM *opens mouth to speak, unsure of what to say, clears throat* ..You don't know who he is.. *reaching up, brushes the tears from your cheeks* CastielDSM

Dean_W_DSM -blank stare- I'm dreaming again aren't I? It feels so real. I've mixed up medications and I'm just wishing you were here and your not. That makes sense right? -unsure of what to think anymore-

SiennaDSM *taking both your hands in mine, shakes head* You're not dreaming I'm here..you just don't remember me.. not properly.. *glances over in CastielDSM 's direction, wondering if I've said too much, pushed you too far*

Dean_W_DSM -catching a whiff of his aftershave, heartrate speeding up- You said we didn't know eachother.. but I'm so confused. -bites my lip hard, chest hurting-

Dean_W_DSM *feels the confusion in her mind and appears beside SiennaDSM, touching her forehead* You have said too much.

CastielDSM -Feeling a presence, then goes limp- Dean_W_DSM

*frowns as SiennaDSM begins to fall and catches her, vanishing inside and laying her on the couch, reappearing by Dean_W_DSM* We must go. *touches his shoulder and appears back at Bobby's*

SiennaDSM *opens mouth to reply closes it as CastielDSM appears, nodding looks away towards the lake*

Against Castiel's judgement but seeing Dean needed Sienna back he heals her the immediate wounds, bringing her back to Dean. But bad goes to worse and Angelus starts in on Sienna. She is in a state of depression over losing the baby and the fact she'll never have children do to the injuries from the car accident. Dean does his best to console her but the damage is done.

No one had told Sienna Angel had lost his soul and he used her ignorance to gain entrance to her home. Dean was away a lot, "Angel" had showed up to visit a few times. Never betraying who he really was until it was to late for her. She had fought him off a couple of times, even shot him and all it managed to do was intrigue him more.

Taking a walk one night through the park she'd come upon Angelus feeding, he was getting ready to make the kill when you called out to him. The couple had gotten away and Sienna had shot at him missing. He lured her into the tree's where finally he captured her. But Sienna wasn't fighting anymore, she could feel Dean was pulling away. Her depression was severe and she no longer cared for her own life.

Angelus begins to stalk her and eventually tortures an rapes her. Sienna being who she is tries to hide it from Dean because he's out trying to save the world. But that helped to kill their relationship because you can't hide things like that. They start pulling away from eachother more and more. Sienna left alone much of the time opens the door further for Angelus.

He is excellent at manipulation. He begins show her great affection combined with severe torture at times. She falls into the routine as he threatens to kill all those she loves. Eventually Sienna becomes dependent upon him and even though the relationship is based in terrible circumstances she actually begins to heal. Her mind forever altered but she starts to become stronger.

Her relationship with Dean takes an odd turn as seeing his pain she tries to make it all work, taking a chance she hides a ring in a bag of candy, watching as he finds it. -Holding her breath she watches Dean put it on and for a moment she thinks it will all be okay.- But it didn't and they went their separate ways.

Sienna on her own completely for the first time in along time enjoys her freedom and can breath easy. Having not seen Angelus for awhile and certain he'd grown bored with her is surprised in her sleep by him.

Confused memories come back not knowing whether to fight or give in she's saved by her childhood friend Josh Sloan who arrives after being given time off from the Army. On spending a couple of weeks with Josh, learns that Josh is in love with her and has been since they were kids. She happy starts falling in love with him as well. His treatment of her is truly amazing the first relationship without mind games she's ever had not to mention physical abuse.

Curious she wonders if Josh is the one. Angelus seeming to show up here and there but Josh acting as a defense and buffer she doesn't worry but then Josh is recalled to active duty. Alone she just isn't strong enough to keep fighting Angelus is was made known he wanted her to be turned like himself and be mated with him. But she had fought him every step of the way.

He threatens Josh and she comes to the realization that Angelus is not going to give up. So finally one night she tells Angelus I will give myself to you freely stand by your side but to leave her loved ones alone. She to realizes that in all the chaos she had fallen for him and never admitted it.

As she stands before Angelus for the first time with no reservations he does something she didn't expect. He turns her and as she takes her last breath hatred showing in her eyes as he once again forced her into something she didn't want.

Awakening up in her new state of being a soulless vampire, she shows she is no longer Sienna Black as people knew her. Attacking and biting Mira, Angelus and Buffy's daughter. The change seems to stroke Angelus's pride, but she proves to be independent. Walking out she leaves him there with Mira not looking back.

Walking around with a dead woman's memories and no attachment to the world, she ends up at a country club in Santa Barbara. Angelus finds her there as she discovers he has some type of ability to sense her and even see some of the things she does.

Unnerved and hungry she makes her way to the country clubs bar and precedes to go on a killing spree, which ends with the people trapped and being burnt to death. A great void in her and uncertainty she wants to see the sun one last time. Fully aware it will destroy her she sits waiting for the sun to come up.

That was then... now the next chapter begins


	2. Chapter 2

The music deafening, humans just out having fun their ignorance amazing even to her. She often thought they chose to be oblivious to the evil circling for their souls. Her ability to see past the earthy veil gone now but she could feel it. Drawing her handgun as she kicked in door at the back of the club. Sometimes fighting evil wasn't about battles on epic scales sometimes -Opening fire.- it was about sending perverted sick jerks to hell. This club run an underground whore house with young girls no more than twelve.

Most of them had been taken right off the streets. -The bodies start to drop with a silent thump as the music was too loud to hear anything else. Their skulls pierced by her bullets. More thugs came out to play fearless legs picking up speed, foot lightly steps on the edge of a couch in her path. Using her added strength she goes airborne doing a somersault all the while pulling the trigger. Landing a foot from the fat pompous ring leader she tilted her head watching the sweat form on his sickening white skin.

"Tell me, do you believe in avenging angels?" At his laugh her face normally stoic turns into a mocking smile. She holsters her guns, he becomes hopeful and offers her a job. Reaching back she pulls her sword. "Kneel and accept death." He trembles and begs backing up from her. She decided there was not much honor left in the world. In one fluid movement she spins leg coming out to hook the back of his. Looking down upon the quivering mass with disgust, she tried to calm remembering that it was not her place to judge.

Reasoning she wasn't that Heaven would. Raising her sword, his hand comes up to protect himself. But nothing will save him now, a swift rush of air. Hand and head depart from the body. Cleaning her blade she puts it away. Reciting a prayer for them all, allowing the priest to come in with his helpers to rescue the girls. She picks up a bottle of whiskey walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

-Icy air caused her to shiver violently huddling closer to the barrel with the others. Crackling of flame and chatter of teeth were pronounced but none complained. It would have been a waisted past time. Eyes ever sharp on. Movements in the shadows. The signs lately had become more and more pronounced. Unable to reach out as she would have Trinity was forced to do things as a human. Sienna's life experience however did give her much to work from. Looking down at the watch she wore told her he would be here soon. Father Caleb was nothing if not reliable and timely.-

-This world was not her home and even though her duty was certain longing for a different time shrouded her in sadness. Enhanced hearing clued her to a struggle in the alley. The enemy lurked so close. With a shrug her cloak fell floating to the ground as ornate twin swords appeared. Teleportation took to much out of her to use for everyday it was saved in a time of true need. Footsteps hastened to a run with the sounds of a scuffle and smell of blood. Eyes a neon blue pierced the darkness, two held Father Caleb as the other interrogated.

Bounding over the car coming down to drive her sword into the first. Light exploded giving the alley a eerie glow. Pulling free and hit from behind Trinity was propelled backwards hitting a brick wall. Caleb fought against his assailant as she slid down the wall regaining balance "Duck!" and with a flick of her wrist the sword toppled end over end. Caleb obeyed chest heaving as the angel fell. Taking off in a run leaping into the air meeting swords with the last. Steel grated sending sparks array, Harbor shoved her back with a wicked smile. "So your alive... I knew it of course. Michael's bitch cast down to grovel with the pigs." Her strength was wanning with each minute. Using what she had left appearing at Caleb's side teleporting them both to safety.-


End file.
